Meu único e para sempre
by Dusk Cherry
Summary: Com um sorriso Mimi abraça o travesseiro com mais força, sentindo o perfume do loiro - Meu único, e para sempre Matt...


**Meu único e para sempre **

"_oh meu amor_..." – murmurou para si mesma, limpando a lagrima que rolara de seu olho

Estava sentada sozinha em seu quarto, sentada no chão olhando uma foto e pensando nas vezes em que estiveram juntos

"oh meu amor" – murmurou novamente dando liberdade a novas lagrimas para caírem, molhando a foto que olhava em sua mão.

- realmente quero saber o que fizemos de errado com um amor tão forte... – Sussurrava sozinha alisando o rosto da pessoa na foto.

- se você estivesse aqui só esta noite, sei que poderíamos ter feito tudo certo. Não sei como viver sem seu amor, Matt! Eu nasci pra te fazer feliz, porque você é o único no meu coração!

Chorava de soluços, ainda olhando para a foto do garoto loiro, como ela amava aqueles fios dourados e macios... Como sentia falta.

-sempre, pra sempre, eu e você, era assim que devia ter sido! Eu e você, apenas... Era assim que nossa vida tinha que ser! Não quero não aceito ter que saber como é viver sem seu amor! Eu nasci apenas pra te fazer feliz, nada mais...

"Mesmo assim, você partiu... é melhor eu desistir e continuar, sem você meu amor" – deu uma pausa como se avalizasse a própria fala, antes de frisar a frase, em um sussurro – _sem você..._

"pois viver num sonho nosso, não é o jeito que a minha vida tem que ser. Não quero mais chorar essas lágrimas desesperadas por você".

Disse e limpou novamente as muitas lagrimas que impregnavam em seu rosto e olhos.

- então me perdoe se eu o fizer

- não sei como viver sem seu amor! – berrou, para as paredes - eu nasci pra te fazer feliz, pensei que tivesse aprendido isso! Você é o único no meu coração! Sempre, eu e você, é assim que deveria ser o nosso final, era assim que nossa vida tinha que ser, eu não quero mais viver sem seu amor! Eu nasci para você, eu vivo por você. Como eu queria que você soubesse que: fiz tudo, te dei meu mundo sempre esperei pra ser tua garota... Só chame meu nome e eu vou estar lá! Juro que vou! Só pra te mostrar o quanto eu me importo, o quanto eu te amo... Meu Amor! Meu único e para sempre _Matt…_

-Mimi – Chamou uma voz muito conhecida da garota, havia tanto tempo que Mimi, não á ouvia, sentia tanta falta daquele tom grave, daquele loiro

- Matt... – disse e correu para o loiro que estava ainda na porta, pulando no pescoço do mesmo o abraçando. No inicio o loiro correspondeu ao abraço receoso, logo após á abraçou calorosamente, Mimi recostara a cabeça no peito de Matt, chorava ali as magoas, tristezas... _Saudades_.

Principalmente saudades, como ele lhe fazia falta, como o abraço dele lhe fazia falta, como o toque dele em sua pele lhe fazia falta, como ELE lhe fazia falta.

Como ela queria que aquele momento não acabasse, queria nunca mais voltar à realidade, queria apenas ficar ali, com ele, sentindo o seu perfume, nada mais.

- O que faz aqui Matt? – perguntou se desvencilhando do abraço, a contragosto

Ele apenas estendeu a mão e num toque suave alisou o rosto alvo de Mimi, a mesma fechou os olhos em efeito a caricia, o loiro depositou a outra mão na cintura da morena, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do dele, ela abriu os olhos e passou a fitar os azuis de Matt, se perdendo na imensidão daqueles azuis que tanto amava, sentia tanta falta deles, Matt a aproximou ainda mais fazendo os dois narizes se tocarem, fechou os olhos e a beijou.

Um beijo ardente, cheio de saudades, paixão...

Matt começou a empurrá-la para cama ainda a beijando, quando os pés de Mimi tocaram o pé da cama ela parou o beijo, ofegante.

- Matt... E Sora?

-Mimi, esqueça pelo menos uma vez do mundo. Pense apenas em _nós_

Á empurrou novamente contra a cama a fazendo cair no colchão, e caiu por cima dela á beijando com intensidade...

Mimi acordou na manhã seguinte com um fino lençol lhe cobrindo o corpo, virou para o outro lado da cama, não havia mais ninguém, levantou-se da mesma, e vestiu uma camiseta branca que chegava até metade de sua coxa, desceu até a cozinha onde achou a mesa do café preparada apenas para uma pessoa, com uma expressão confusa, se dirigiu até a geladeira onde tinha um papel amarelo de recados, com a letra de Matt:

_Desculpe-me Mimi, desculpa por não conseguir me separar de Sora para ficar com quem realmente amo, Desculpa se fui covarde suficiente e não ter a coragem de dizer isso a você pessoalmente..._

_Eu só quero que saiba que o nosso dia chegará e a minha garota será você meu amor, minha única e para sempre Mimi..._

_P.s: I Love you _

Mimi pegou o bilhete e subiu para o quarto, se deitou na cama e abraçou o travesseiro que na noite anterior havido sido dele, uma lagrima rolou de seu olho, limpou-a com a costa da mão

- Não importa o quanto você demore, meu amor, pois o meu sonho é ser a sua garota, porque eu nasci para te fazer feliz, e eu o farei!

Com um sorriso Mimi abraça o travesseiro com mais força, sentindo o perfume do loiro

- Meu único, e para sempre _Matt_... 


End file.
